


Sprinkles

by Vexed_Wench



Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Food, Gen, POV Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Reid checks on Aaron and Jack a few weeks after Haley's funeral.
Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185383
Kudos: 20
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Sprinkles

Spencer checked his watch and wondered if eleven-thirty in the morning was too early to drop by for an uninvited visit. At eleven thirty-five he decided that he might as well knock and see what happened. What was the worst that could happen? He doubted Hotch would hold it against him at work if he woke him or even worse what if he woke Jack? At least he had a peace offering if Hotch was angry. He had no reason to worry; he reminded himself.

"Reid?" He smiled as he opened the door to allow Spencer to walk in. 

"I brought donuts," Spencer shoved the box at Hotch before taking a seat on the couch.

"That was nice of you," Hotch grinned and placed the box on the coffee table.

"I have a confession to make. I called J.J. and Garcia asked both of them what I should do. I didn't want to do the wrong thing and you know my family history. I wasn't sure what was appropriate. They both said that I should definitely bring something but not a casserole or pizza you both have most likely had your fill of both. Garcia said if I came here before noon I should bring donuts and if it was past noon, then cupcakes would be a better choice," Spencer said in a rush as he sat back on the couch.

"That was a good idea. Jack likes this donut shop best. Did you happen to pick any with sprinkles?" Hotch asked him.

"I managed to get them to put sprinkles on all of them. I think they even sprinkled ones they don't normally. I hope that's okay with you," Spencer said.

"To tell the truth I don't have strong feelings either way. Jack on the other hand would eat sprinkles on everything if he could," Hotch laughed.

"I know I should've been back earlier. Everyone that has stopped by gives us all an update about how you both are managing. I didn't want to intrude," Spencer tried to explain.

"It's okay besides you're here now," Hotch grinned.  
"After Haley's funeral, we were swamped with people. I don't think I even knew everyone that checked in on us at the time. I'm glad you showed up this morning. Maybe you can help me with something?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know what I could do. You know I'm not great with kids but if you need me to stay and watch Jack I'm sure I can manage for a bit. I know I can always call J.J for help if I need it," Spencer offered.

"That's okay and I appreciate the offer but I was thinking we could go out and do something Jack would find fun," Hotch explained.

"Oh, I guess we could do that. To be honest I have no idea what that would be. Even when I was a kid I had trouble being a regular kid," Spencer admitted.

"I'm sure you'd be better now. He still spends his days watching old home movies of Haley. I think he is still waiting for her to come home," Hotch quietly explained.

"I'm not sure but I did see that there is a carnival opening today a few blocks from here. Do you think Jack would like to spend the afternoon there?" Spencer asked.

"I know he will. See I told you you'd be good at this. Let me go pull him away from the television and we can go. Do me a favor and put the donuts in the kitchen. I have no doubt we will eat a ton of fried and sugary treats there. I'm sure the donuts will be just as tasty later," Hotch told him before he went off to get Jack.

Spencer tried to tell himself not to be nervous. He was sure Hotch wasn't expecting him to be anything other than himself. It might be fun to have a day out and try new things. Before he could worry anymore about what could go right or wrong Hotch walked back into the room with Jack. Jack smiled at him and gave a little wave after Hotch reminded him who Spencer was.

"Look Jack Spencer stopped by and agreed to spend the day with us. Doesn't that sound like fun? Hotch asked his son.

Spencer couldn't tell if Jack thought it sounded like a fun idea or not but he was happy Jack didn't seem upset by the thought of him tagging along on a Jack and Daddy outing.

"Hey Jack, Can I tell you a secret?" Spencer asked and waited for Jack to nod.

"I never really went to carnivals when I was a kid and sadly ever since I grew up I haven't had the time. Do you think you could teach me about them?" Spencer was happy to see Jack smile and walk towards him. He snuck a quick peek at Hotch and noticed he looked happier than he had all morning. Maybe a day out would be good for all of them.

As Spencer listened to Jack tell him about all the things they needed to ride, eat, and for some reason pet, he was glad he decided to check on them when he did. It wasn't the day off he'd planned but it sounded like it was going to be better than anything he would've planned on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fffc_fandom_battle Team Time.


End file.
